


和光同尘

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 现代AU黑道太子X卧底警察再续前缘(？有车连载中...谨慎跳坑(顶锅盖跑





	1. Chapter 1

黑色的机车甩尾停入了一排与之严重画风不符的警车中间，抱着头盔风风火火踏进大门的青年摘下墨镜，掏出一个小本本冲前台的女警笑了笑。  
“我来报道，请问总办公室在哪里？”

“欢迎，”笑容温和的男人起身迎接他，“艾默里克，北方缉毒总队欢迎你。几年不见，你还是老样子。”  
青年不着痕迹地将人上下打量一番，太过年轻的年纪有着独特的身份——北方总局局长的儿子，这位北域缉毒总队的队长还拥有着出色的政治手腕和身体素质，凭借优异的成绩稳居这里的一把手。他点点头，简单行了个礼。  
“总区特务刑侦部，代号光，前来报道。”  
两个人相视一笑，皆是放松了下来。  
“没想到上面派来的是你，我们亲爱的大英雄。”  
“什么大英雄不大英雄的，你们就知道拿当年的事逗我。”  
“怎么能叫逗你呢，当年的全校均科第一，在校期间还协助破获重大案件。怎么这两年没你的动静了？”  
“特务刑侦部的任务又远又险，毕业后你是我见过的第一个同学。”光坐到了沙发上，头盔随手放在一边“就连部门里我都没见过多少人，感谢这次特派，让我多见几个活人。”

“人来了吗？”又一个男人风风火火冲进来，头上的头盔都没来得及摘。  
柜台的女警忙不迭地把路让开“已经来了，在队长的办公室里…”  
“艾默里克！”男人也不敲门就推门走了进去，两个相谈甚欢的人扭头同时看他。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，”青年点点头，向他打招呼“好久不见了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安摘下头盔，半长的头发从头盔里散下，垂落在肩膀“毕业之后就没有见过面了，看见艾默里克发的短信，我还吓了一跳。”  
“我也没想到，这次我还是在外面执行其他任务的时候突然被调回来了。”光将手里的纸杯放下， “麻烦你们给我说一下详细情况了。”  
艾默里克点点头 “你知道雪都的治安情况，这里是边境区附近唯一的一个大都市，很多事情其实是我们…”他用手指指上面“包括上一级很难左右的。”  
“这里有一个组织，自称之为加雷马，在那边的道上，还有人将它们称之为帝国。”  
“帝国？一个组织还能称得上是帝国？”光有些不解地歪头，他不会去质疑当地的警力问题，毕竟艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安这一对出色的搭档在这里镇守“难道说是外来者？”  
埃斯蒂尼安点头，脾气不好地翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上“没错，更北方的原住民，掌握了一手科技，涉及了很多灰色领域，我们和他们打过几次交道，不是善茬。”  
“等等，灰色领域？”光打断了他， “灰色领域的话…为什么把我调派到缉毒队来？”  
“这就是这次调你来的原因。”艾默里克摘下了他办公用的眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁“这次我们查到加雷马有可能涉嫌一起重大违法药剂品的跨国交易，但是现在手头证据不足，只能说加雷马是可能性最大的团伙。”  
“所以…我这次负责什么？”  
“我们需要你卧底进加雷马，你是目前雪都唯一一个加雷马人没有调查过的警员了。无论用什么身份卧底进去，都由你来决定，我们只能在背后全力支持你的工作。”  
“卧底进去，搜寻证据。”光重复了一遍目的，点点头“没问题。你们有没有什么需要我重点关注的目标？”  
“加雷马的‘太子’，最近刚从国外回到雪都的太子爷，芝诺斯。”

光低头看着推到他面前的照片，照片上的男人有着出色的外表，摘下墨镜的动作显露出他结实的手臂，神态冷静自持，冰蓝色的眼睛里带着一丝对周围一切都感到厌倦的慵懒感。光摸了摸下巴“长得倒是不错，兴趣爱好特征呢？”  
“根据仅有的情报来看，对枪械、格斗有着痴迷的狂热，反而对加雷马的财权政权没什么兴趣，估计是独生子的缘故吧，反正总会继承加雷马。”空了的纸杯被埃斯蒂尼安向垃圾桶丢去，在空中划出一道弧线“总而言之就是个战斗分子，倒是和当初的你挺像。”  
“从他开始入手，或许比较方便。毕竟他刚到雪都，不可能见过你。”艾默里克无奈地看了一眼埃斯蒂尼安“而且他的爱好显而易见，你可以从底下格斗场试探一下，应该可以接触到他。”  
“喂喂，你们一个两个的…”光哭笑不得地点点头“我哪里像个战斗分子了，充其量就是个格斗爱好者。倒是埃斯蒂尼安，你可以称得上是破坏分子了。”  
“我不就是当初打坏了训练营的木桩吗！”埃斯蒂尼安不爽地反驳。  
“是是是，反正在你看来打坏十个木桩和打坏一个木桩没什么差别。”  
“艾默里克！你是不是找揍！”  
多年未见的好友还是像从前一样，光耸耸肩把他俩拌嘴的声音当背景。他再一次地翻看这些照片，偷拍的角度不尽人意，却也能清晰地展示出男人的俊美，带着盛气凌人的压迫性气势从照片里扑面而来。光歪着头想了想，把照片收进了胸口内侧的口袋里。

“从明天起我们就不再和你联系，定期和线人碰头交换信息。注意的事情你肯定比我更清楚，注意万事一定要小心。”艾默里克将新的身份证明递给他，没有路灯的街道只能靠天上的点点繁星提供一丝照明，光将点燃的烟塞进嘴里，接过袋子简单检查了一下，含糊不清地道谢“没问题，我当初全校第一的名头和现在的警衔也不是白来的。”  
“刚才就想问你，怎么还抽上烟了？”  
“提前演练一下，”抽完的烟头被丢在地上用鞋底捻了捻“进去以后肯定少不了抽烟喝酒，我需要提前适应一下。”  
艾默里克点点头，拍拍他的肩膀转身上了车。明灭不清的光又在昏暗的街道上亮起，光叼着一根新的香烟，摸了摸胸口的口袋，掏出照片用打火机点燃。他看着慢慢燃烧的照片，陷入了沉思。 

芝诺斯…  
有点意思。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

冷色调的房间，只有一盏昏暗的落地灯散发着光亮。被子混着衣服被丢到地上，成卷的纱布散开，在地上团成了一团。两具赤裸的肉体交缠着，黏腻的淫声充斥着整个房间。  
“哈…哈嗯…”汗滴划过蜜色的肌肉，没入黑色的床单中消失无踪，男人用手肘遮着脸，另一只手紧紧抓着皱皱巴巴的床单。  
芝诺斯双手推举起男人的双腿，肌肉条理分明的大腿上被咬的青青紫紫。他垂着眸子看着两人交合的地方，粗大的阳物缓慢的从里面抽出，带着汩汩白浊自隐秘的穴口里争先恐后的溢出。他顿了顿，又把硬的挺立的性器捅了回去。  
“还是让它在里面待着吧。”  
“哈…你还要再来几次啊…”光不适地眨眨眼，视线对到男人脸上，他开口，声音带着淫靡的嘶哑“你还能做下去，我可不行了。”  
“那就休息一会。”芝诺斯将人从床上抱起来，滑出三分的东西又被顶了回去，光不满地哼了一声，被抱着进了浴室。  
“有谁休息是站着休息的？”光一只脚点在地上，另一只脚盘在男人腰上，全身的重量都挂靠在他身上，他不满的皱眉“我打了一下午比赛，你作为老板，也不让你的员工休息吗？”  
芝诺斯挑眉，“那是谁吃了两口晚饭就急不可待的爬上了老板的床？”  
“能不能不歪曲事实？”光换了个姿势把屁股落在男人探后的掌心中支撑着“哪个老板有事没事邀请员工吃饭吃到床上的？”  
“那是因为你的样子实在是太迷人了，”芝诺斯将人夹在瓷白砖墙和自己的身体中间，光的后背触及到一片冰凉，刺激的他打了个哆嗦。  
“别再夹了，还嫌不够重是吗？”后穴下意识的收缩，芝诺斯轻哼一声将阳物在里面抽送两下，白色的液体顺着大腿滑下，滑进了浴缸里。  
他看着人在浴室暖色的灯光下笼罩出的毛茸茸的光晕轮廓，眼角的红痕衬着伤疤分外可口，他低头，在上面舔了一下“你就像个小豹子，在那些小虫子里那么显眼，那么引人注目。”  
“夸我像豹子没问题，”光扬着头，看着逆光注视着他的男人“但是豹子再小，不高兴了也是会咬人的。”  
“再好不过。”男人提腰顶胯，将性器埋得更深“我期待着，能和你来一场畅快淋漓的搏斗。”  
被操弄的男人眯着眼睛呻吟着，他的手碰开了淋浴的花洒，穿过搭在肩头顺滑的金发，勾住了芝诺斯的脖子。芝诺斯顺从地低下头，一口咬住了暴露出来的喉咙“不过，先让我们把这一架干完，我们还有很多时间去做别的。”  
热气蒸腾的浴室里，耐人回味的声音一直持续到半夜。

 

光在黑暗中睁开眼，夜光的电子闹钟幽幽的散发着淡淡的光，他眯着眼睛看了看。  
2:40  
全身的酸痛感和后面的不适感在黑夜里铺天盖地地席卷而来，光慢腾腾地侧过身子。  
卧底的第一天就纵欲过度啊…  
他捏捏眉心，已经记不清从晚饭到半夜两个人一共做了多少次。他怀疑芝诺斯从他打第一场比赛开始就注意到自己并且满脑子生产黄色废料了，不然也不可能在比赛结束后直接派人把自己“请”到这里来”吃晚饭”。他扭头看着一旁沉睡的男人，平静的睡颜下还是保持着极高的警戒。男人突然睁开眼，光把脸又往被子里埋了埋，  
“看什么呢。”男人开口，冰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他看。  
“没什么…”光欲言又止，默默闭上嘴看着他。  
“收起你的那种眼神。”男人的手指在他脸上拂过，停在眼睫上蹭了蹭。“我要是记不起来之前的事，也不可能让你上床睡的。”  
光愣了一下。  
“比起三年前的你，现在的你让我的期待更多了。”  
“没想到你还记得。”光的声音又小又轻，在安静的屋子里飘荡着。  
“头一个能和我打成平手的人，怎么可能记不住。”男人轻笑了一声，“至于你为什么来到我这里，我也懒得管。”  
卧-底卧到床上的警探心里隐隐有几分戒备，他面色平静，被子下的手指微微捏紧“什么？”  
芝诺斯看着他，月光透过落地窗洒在屋内，他的手指动了动，在他眼角的伤疤上慢慢抚摸着，没有回答他的疑问 “你既然又出现在了我的面前，就不要再想着不告而别了。”  
没有听到回答，光意料之中地轻轻叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，疤痕上的触感让他陷入了回忆。他嗯了一声算作回答，翻身睡了过去。在大脑的深处，那段几乎无人知晓的记忆被抽丝剥茧般地寻出，混进了他的梦中。

 

\------  
“光…光，收到请回滋滋…收滋滋滋…”  
断断续续的信号让信息变得模糊，一身狼狈的人将被打碎的微型麦收了起来。  
深入沙漠的第九天，他终于干掉了他卧底的组织里的最后一个人，同时，他也和部队失去了联系。  
干渴，饥饿，疲惫。超过了极限接受能力的负面状态让他躲在沙丘的阴影后，只有一具逃犯的尸体和他做伴。  
他大概估测了一下太阳的高度，翻了个身从一旁的死人口袋里掏了掏。  
什么也没有，摸了一手血。  
光无奈地耸肩，重新躺下闭上了眼睛。  
”这次真是要栽…”  
陷入黑暗前，他低声呢喃着。

“功能器官正常，只是长时间缺少营养和水分，身上有一些伤口，已经给他清理完毕，开始进行输液了。”  
“出去吧。”  
“是。”

没死…？  
黑暗中嗡嗡作响的人声让他有些头疼。  
“醒了就睁眼。”冷冷的声音刺破黑暗，将他一把拽出。  
光艰难地睁开眼睛。普通的房间，普通的点滴，还有一个…  
看起来不普通的人。

这里是哪里？  
他张张嘴，干渴的喉咙无法发出声音，他用嘴型发出了疑问。  
“拖着这么个身子还能赤手空拳干掉一个人，”站在床边的男人没有回答他的问题，微微俯身看着他，金发垂落在耳边，深沉的眼里结着薄薄的冰层“真是有两下子。”  
“你那个被你打断十六根肋骨的同伙，我就扔到沙漠里风干了。”男人侵略性的目光自上而下地扫视了一番，伸手碰了碰他眼角贴着纱布的伤疤。“你倒是挺有能耐，没却胳膊少腿。”  
光缩了一下脖子，默认了男人的说法，这个时候暴露自己是个警察，显而易见不是个什么好的选择。他动了动眼睛，朝男人眨了下眼。  
谢谢，你叫什么？  
男人看了他半晌，轻轻笑了出来。“用不着谢，也用不着知道我是谁。把你留下还有其他用处，赶紧好了准备支付报酬吧。”  
手机的铃声在房间里响起，男人瞥了一眼屏幕，站直了身子向门外走去，没有再看他一眼。  
安静躺在床上的光看着他那犹如阳光般金灿的长发，那暗含薄冰的蓝色眼睛在头脑里一闪而过。  
他慢慢合上眼，感觉到营养素顺着针管慢慢流入身体，修复着受损的细胞，疲惫地睡了过去。

 

[你是谁？]  
[芝诺斯…有点意思。]

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“你最近新得了‘玩具’？”  
“......”  
“玩玩可以，但是注意分寸，该查的背景，有没有利害关系都要搞清楚了。”  
“......”  
“...算了，你退下吧。”

 

“天天还是老一套，吃饭打架洗澡睡觉。”青年将毛巾随手扔到了凳子上，拾了罐功能性饮料坐下继续打着电话。“嗯...有钱不赚是傻子，不过我在考虑要不要找点新的乐子玩玩，下次你带你妹妹来，我们出去喝酒啊。”  
走进格斗场的男人精准的找到了正在打电话的青年，迈步过去的时候听到了最后一句话，脚下顿了顿。  
“我不跟你说了，我老板又来监督我干活了。”强烈的注视感令光果断结束了通话，一脸无辜地看着站在他身边的男人。  
“出去喝酒？”芝诺斯挑了挑眉毛，居高临下地看着他。  
“出去玩玩而已，你总不能要一直监视我的日常生活吧？”光耸耸肩，喝完的饮料被他捏扁丢进了垃圾桶，发出了哐啷的一声。  
芝诺斯眯起了眼睛，他沉默着看着青年拿着手机玩无聊的连连看，突然伸手把他拽了起来。  
“干吗？”光将手机锁屏，仰着头看他。  
“给你看点新的‘乐子’。”芝诺斯也不等他的回答，拉着人出了吵吵嚷嚷的格斗场。

新的乐子？那批违禁药剂？  
光看着电梯上的数字一跳一跳地蹦向地下，心里暗中思考着，他的手机被他揣在外套口袋里，手掌的温度捂得隐隐发热。  
现在就敢给我看这种东西？还是说...  
青年的表情在电梯不太明亮的灯光下晦暗不清，他的余光注意着靠着电梯浏览手机的男人，身体却渐渐紧绷起来。安静的电梯间里，他的心跳在慢慢加快，垂在身体两侧的手不动声色地攥起了拳。

“叮——”  
芝诺斯收起了手机，伸手抓过他的胳膊踏了出去。  
光一瞬间放松了身体肌肉，却在看清场地的时候微微睁大了眸子。  
“这是...？！”  
明亮的灯光打在空旷的场地里，吸音良好的墙壁将每一发子弹射出的声音吸收干净。执勤人员看到了芝诺斯，纷纷停下手中工作向他行礼，场地中几位还在训练的人员，快速结束了射击，退出了训练场。  
“你们也可以出去了，在大门口待着就行。”芝诺斯抬抬下巴，示意巡逻人员也出去，训练场里迅速安静了下来，只剩下光和芝诺斯面面相觑。  
“你是什么意思？...”在光的记忆里，他似乎从来都没有向芝诺斯展现出自己的枪械技巧。  
“不要告诉我你不会。”芝诺斯靠在厚厚的防弹玻璃边，眼神里充斥着一股浓浓的兴趣。“记着我说过的话。去练练，看看什么顺手。”  
光推开了门，站在门里的桌子前犹豫了一会，挑了一把检查了弹夹和保险，在靶线前站定。  
场地里安静地可怕，高度紧张下的心跳声仿佛要穿透耳膜，咚咚咚地跳跃着。  
他能感觉到背后有一道目光在一直紧紧盯着自己。他抿了抿唇，慢慢吸了一口气，举起了手里的枪。  
世界一下子安静了下来。  
他瞄准靶心，毫不犹豫地开枪。

砰砰砰——  
远处的靶子上，计牌快速给出了评定。  
【9,10,9】

光松了口气，心脏剧烈跳动的声音渐渐弱了下去，他将枪放下，一转头就看见男人已经站在离他只有半米的距离。光像一只受惊的动物一样打了个冷颤，心腾一下飞起来又落下，他忍不住后退一步靠在桌子边，一脸警戒地问道：  
“干什么，离着我这么近？”  
芝诺斯看了他几秒，向前一步凑到他身边，居高临下的姿态令光有些不爽地向后弯腰，抬头看他。男人借此双臂一撑将他圈在了桌子和自己之间，表情有些微妙地不快。  
气氛一时有些僵硬，两个人对望着，芝诺斯的长发搭在了光的肩头，他的眼睛泛着冰凉的冷意，如同北海冷冽的冰川海洋，在眼底滚动着光看不懂的阴影。  
光的一只手撑在身后的桌子上，他微微用力，将自己撑起来，两个人的距离拉近三分，也使他不得不仰头看向芝诺斯。  
芝诺斯的目光不动声色地上下打量他，比当年更加出色的身体机能，更成熟的外表，唯一不变的，是那双湖蓝色眼睛，在光线的照射下，清澈的仿佛一眼能够望到底。他的心跳微微雀跃，却又想起了什么，不动声色地按下。

“这个比出去喝酒有意思吧？”  
什么？  
光没有反应过来，歪头看着他。  
“以后每天都来这里练几个小时，看你每天闲的要死，不如多练一下，你现在的水平，这不会是最高了吧。”  
芝诺斯的唇就凑在他的眉心，说话时呼出的热气扑在他的面上，光忍不住想起了那天在浴室里混杂着热水和热气的...  
他晃了晃脑袋，将黄色废料甩了出去，突然间又恍然大悟。  
“你是说，”他仰头看着男人，嘴唇间仅有一指的距离“你是说，你不想让我和朋友的妹妹出去喝酒？”  
他在心里忍不住大笑，鬼才有个妹妹，刚才的电话通篇都是暗号，为了能在大庭广众下不动声色地传递消息才出此计划，这个男人竟然莫名地吃起了醋。  
等等，吃...醋？  
光突然呆了呆，对于自己为什么自然而然想到这个词语而诧异了几秒。

芝诺斯看着一会窃喜一会呆愣的青年，忍不住捏捏光的下巴，在他的唇上狠狠地亲了一口。  
“傻。”  
男人丢下他跨步迈出训练场，漫不经心的语调回荡在整个训练场。  
“愣着干什么，还不过来。”  
光像是恍然惊醒了一般，看着他的背影想了一会，背在身后的手松了开来，将枪轻轻地放下。他整了整衣服，蹭蹭差点破皮的嘴唇，大步跟上了男人。  
“所以你到底有没有吃醋啊，老板——”  
“闭嘴，再啰嗦出去搬砖。”

男人快步走着，将某个老头子的话从脑子里丢了出去。  
玩具？那可真是屈才了。  
芝诺斯的嘴角微微勾起，露出了一抹微笑。

 

TBC


End file.
